Talk:Iramech
Ganz allgemeine Frage: sind das eigentlich Menschen, die da leben, oder Menschen über die Untote herrschen? Ganz so klar geht das nämlich nicht aus dem Text hervor. "Nekropolen" "Land der Wiederkeherer" ? Bitte um Aufklärung. HaraScon 14:55, 18 May 2005 (UTC) *Ganz klar ist mir deine Frageformulierung jetzt nicht, aber ich probiers mal mit folgender Antwort: Die herrschende Elite ist prinzipiell die Achis-Priesterschaft in den sogenannten Nekropolen. Als Nekropole bezeichne ich alle Stadtstaaten, um zwei Sachen zum Ausdruck zu bringen: 1. es handelt bei ihnen sich um die Metropolen (steckt in Nekropole) schlechthin in Iramech von der Zahl der Einwohner, 2. es gibt Untote dort! Um die Frage zu beantworten, ob Menschen über Untote herrschen, muss ich auf die Unterschiedlichkeit der Nekropolen verweisen. In einer gibt fast nur Untote (Pharunach), in anderen regieren Menschen. Kurz gesagt, ist jede Nekropole äusserst autonom und hat eine eigene Entwicklung hinter sich. BelniFore 11:23, 19 May 2005 (UTC) **Mir erscheint 1.700 etwas hoch für Untote - wovon leben die denn alle ? Oder haue ich Untote und Vampire da ungerechtfertigterweise in einen Topf ? LG HaraScon 13:00, 19 May 2005 (UTC) *Keine Vampire, sondern hauptsächlich Geister, Mumien und Ridden. Und dafür ist 1.700 geradezu elitär klein. BelniFore 13:25, 19 May 2005 (UTC) ** Was sind "Ridden" (vom Wilden Schwein Gebissene)? Ich sehe schon, ein sehr verrufenes und sehr ruhiges Land. ;) LG 15:15, 19 May 2005 (UTC) ** Unruhig, wahrlich! Als "Ridden" bezeichne ich ruhelose Geister, die in den Körper von Verstorbenen kriechen und es schaffen, in dessen Hülle umherzuwandeln. Dies kann auch beabsichtigt erfolgen. Die Achis-Priester können verstorbene Geister an Leichname binden. Na ja, die etwas andere Kultur halt. BelniFore 20:09, 19 May 2005 (UTC) * Mir erscheint Iramech weitgehen greifbar und logisch, deshalb spielbar. Was meint Ihr ? HaraScon 07:29, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** Jederzeit! BelniFore 08:13, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) *** Also nu, auf gehts... Du kennst meine vorliebe für Nekromanten, Belnifore ;))))) *** Aus gegebenem Anlaß habe ich mal einen kleinen inhaltlichen Input zu Iramech gemacht, bitte zu schreien, falls was nicht ins Konzept paßt. ** Hallo, wie wärs mit einem kleinen Ausflug nach Iramech? Elitekrieger aus Danu, Andar und Gorm, die einen Feldzug des neuen Hochkönigs gegen die Grenzräuber der Iramesen vorbereiten sollen? BelniFore hat da ja so viel Material, dass sich ein One-Shot locker ausgehen müsste (hint, hint!)... --KainNiemand 22:25, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ***Oder was wäre mit Spähern aus Amber in Kombination mit einem waghalsigen Longkham-Magier , der Orden hat doch sovie Einfluss in den neun Königreichen und man kann zumindest argumentieren, dass die Bekämpfung nekroaphiner Krieger die entsprechende Einmengung in "mundäne" Belange rechtfertigen würde.... Zudem, was die Wächter des Kodex nicht wissen, macht sie nicht heiß....uU könnte ja auch der magische Charakter eine längere Existenz haben und vielleicht seinen Weg nach Silberschein finden ??? Bin gerne zum Meistern bereit...Titel "Das Schloss der Schemen". HaraScon 15:58, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ***Da fliegen einem die Zaunpfähle ja nur so um die Ohren! Super! Termin, bitte! --KainNiemand 17:02, 2 January 2007 (UTC) *** Find ich ja auch toll, aber zuvor hätte ich gerne noch eine prinzipielle Gewissensfrage geklärt... http://rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Abenteuer_auf_Kay_Eriya BelniFore 22:16, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *Belnifore - Danke für Deine Ergänzungen zum Sammler der Schemen....Je mehr ich über Iramech lerne, desto interessanter wird es....A country beyond the Gods, beyond Death but beneath the scepter of terrible masters, drenched in fould knowledge, Lords of Phantoms and of Ghosts, Rulers of Wraiths ;)